<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Booty Shorts Bergara by Glitterbae1104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371965">Booty Shorts Bergara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbae1104/pseuds/Glitterbae1104'>Glitterbae1104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbae1104/pseuds/Glitterbae1104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan in booty shorts, what more do you want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - October 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Booty Shorts Bergara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia">Zhalia</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shippingsocietyworks">shippingsocietyworks</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my first fic! (that i am posting)</p><p>I thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia">Zhalia</a> for kickin me in the ass to write this and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKN2004/pseuds/AnnaKN2004">Ana</a> for saving the aforementioned ass from the grammar demons! I love y'all!! Hope you like this xD</p><p>ALSO THANK YOU TO SONZAISHINAI FOR MAKING THE WONDERFUL ART OF RYAN IN BOOTY SHORTS! Link's at the end!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a series of events that led Ryan to his current situation.<br/>
 <br/>
It all started at Wiscord. Everything seemed to start at Wiscord.  <br/>
 <br/>
He wasn't there when the conversation happened, but he was told of it by a wild eyed, excited Katie, who explained to him how this would increase sales and that the fans would go crazy, practically sealing his fate. Ryan still doesn't remember agreeing to pose for it. Katie must have slipped something in his coffee... <br/>
 <br/>
The shoot itself went without anyting out of the ordinary. He insisted that no one must be there but him and Katie, so they checked in early on Wednesday and finished the shoot before anybody else arrived. He did have to admit that he looked <i>pretty</i> good in the booty shorts. It was a black one with <a href="https://glitterbae1104.tumblr.com/post/633792029003005952">'beef boy'</a> written over the right side in glittery gold letters and a heart shaped basketball on the left. He was asked to do a few poses while Katie took the pictures, and that was fun.  <br/>
 <br/>
And after the shoot, Ryan decided he was far too tired to change back into his boxers.<br/>
 <br/>
That was a <i>huge</i> mistake. <br/>
 <br/>
He had just pulled his pants over them and got to work on an edit. That was, until Steven interrupted him. <br/>
 <br/>
Steven, who disturbed the whole office by failing to drink from a coffee cup like a normally functioning human being would, and spilling it all over his pants.<br/>
 <br/>
Katie was at his side immediately with a box of tissues she had miraculously summoned (Ryan was positive that Katie is a witch by now). Thankfully the coffee was only lukewarm and Steven was unharmed, but his pants were ruined. He was supposed to be in a meeting in an hour, which was just tragic for Ryan, really.<br/>
 <br/>
Steven had cornered Ryan and asked <i>him</i> to go to the meeting instead. <br/>
 <br/>
"Look, Ryan, my clothes are <i>ruined!</i> I can't go to the meeting looking like <i>this!</i>", He had said. <br/>
 <br/>
"I can't go to the meeting looking like this!", Ryan had retorted at him, motioning at his hair, which he hadn't bothered to fix that morning. <br/>
 <br/>
Ryan also downright refuses to go to an important meeting in booty shorts, not that Steven or anyone else is going to find out about that. <br/>
 <br/>
But then Steven's eyes had lit up. <br/>
 <br/>
"What <i>if</i>-" he started and he eyed up Ryan's outfit closely, in a way that made him squirm where he was standing.<br/>
 <br/>
"What if?" Ryan prompted, wary. <br/>
 <br/>
"You give me <i>your</i> pants-" <br/>
 <br/>
"No, no, Ste-" Ryan was backing away, but Steven grabbed his wrist and cut him off before he could protest further.<br/>
 <br/>
"It's either that, or you go to the meeting.", he had said with finalty.<br/>
 <br/>
Ryan really had no choice, did he? <br/>
 <br/>
Then Steven had given him those puppy-dog eyes, and Ryan had no chance against them.</p><p>Shane had glanced at them as he and Steven had made it to the staff restroom together, but quickly glanced away, his shoulders tense. He didn't say anything so he chalked it up to work load and whatnot.<br/>
 <br/>
Once inside, Ryan turned around and fixed Steven with a murderous glare and said "if you uttur a single word about this to anyone, I will personally make sure you regret it" <br/>
 <br/>
"What-? I don't-", he was cut off as Ryan began shimmying out of his jeans, when he caught a glimpse of the <i>'beef man'</i> booty shorts. <br/>
 <br/>
"Oh <i>Ryan-</i>" <br/>
 <br/>
"Not a word." <br/>
 <br/>
"Just-" <br/>
 <br/>
"Shut up Steven, or I swear-" <br/>
 <br/>
"Ok" he had said and hid a smile behind his fist. Ryan ignored him as he fully separated himself from his pants and handed them over to Steven with an annoyed grunt. Steven looked amused as he changed into Ryan's perfectly unsoiled pants and handed over his coffee stained pants to Ryan. <br/>
 <br/>
"Here, you can wear this till I get back", he had said. Oh no. No way. He wasn't going to make Ryan sit in wet sticky pants.<br/>
 <br/>
"Dude, I'm not wearing those", Ryan grimaced.<br/>
"So are you just going to chill in the office in those-"<br/>
"NO!" </p><p>Ryan must have sounded so horrified that Steven started laughing. He shot him a deadly glare, which did somewhat put an end to the laughter. </p><p>"I'm going to stay here till you get back," he told Steven, very seriously, "and then you're going to come back and return my pants and then I'm going to leave. No one is going to know about anything else.", He finished. He was still glaring at Steven, who discreetly backed toward the door.  </p><p>"Are you sure, Ryan? It's going to be close to an hour.," he asked, looking guilty.</p><p>"Yes Please. Just- just go." </p><p>Steven shut the door behind him with a soft click. </p><p>And that was the neat little summary of all the things that had led Ryan to his current situation: stuck in a bathroom wearing booty shorts.<br/>
Well at least he looked sexy.</p><p>He sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door, on the side of the hinges, because that would give him a head-start on spotting whichever damned soul  decided to use this particular restroom during the one hour that Ryan is trapped in it, looking like a meal.</p><p>The first twenty minutes are suspiciously uneventful. He gets his phone out and idly scrolls through his Twitter feed. He's about to check it, when the door opens. </p><p>Ryan freezes for a moment, then flattens himself against the wall, hoping he would somehow camouflage with the wall paint with his bright red button-up. Or at least turn invisible like that girl from fantastic four. So whoever it is, though they would see the booty shorts (<i>and the booty,</i> ;) the author might like to add), wouldn't see <i>who</i> was wearing it. </p><p>The person walks further into the restroom, unaware of a hiding Ryan, and he gets a good look at who it was. </p><p>TJ Marchbank, heads straight for the taps and washes his hands. He still hasn't noticed Ryan and maybe he won't, maybe he'll walk right back out and nothing would go wrong-</p><p>He turns back around and stops in his tracks. It looks almost comical, the way his face flashes in confusion. He slowly scans down Ryan's outfit stopping at- hey <i>ok now.<br/>
</i></p><p>"My eyes are up here, buddy", Ryan says, nervously shifting on his feet.  </p><p>TJ looks back up at him, his wet hands clutched to his chest. He looked like he was about to pass out. Ryan moved to catch him when he swayed a bit, but he escaped Ryan's grip, swerved to the left, and <i>fled</i> out the door. Huh. Was he going to be ok? Ryan sure hoped so...</p><p>He gets back to his spot against the wall and crosses his hands. Barely two minutes must have passed before the door opened again. Ryan sighed. He knew this was coming. TJ might as well have sent out a radio signal about his little situation. </p><p>This person doesn't even bother to pretend like they were using the washroom. They just popped their head around the door and stared straight at him.  </p><p>"TJ told you.", Ryan stated dryly.</p><p>"Yes, he did. He practically yelled at everyone on the floor about it, and I didn't want to miss the show", Anthony replied nonchalantly, as he gave Ryan a very thorough once over. What was it with their staff man, it's <i>just</i> a pair of booty shorts.</p><p>"Knew it", Ryan muttered but didn't say anything else as Anthony left.</p><p>This time, he accepts his fate. He shifts to the far corner of the wall and leans against it, in full view of whoever enters the bathroom. If people are going to come look at him like he was one of the raptors in Jurassic Park, he's going to get ready to attack. </p><p>This time when the door opens, Ryan doesn't even look up as he says, "need something?" </p><p>He does look up when he hears a giggle, distinctly female, to find Lauren and Brittney peeking at him from around the door, they didn't bother to open completely. He's pretty sure he's blushing now. </p><p>"Come on guys, not you too!", he sighs miserably, "this is the <i>Men's</i> room." </p><p>"Oh we're not planning on entering or anything", Lauren shoots back with a cheeky smile. </p><p>"but peeking is <i>fine</i>?!" He crosses his arms incredulously.</p><p>"Only if there's booty shorts Bergara on the other side", Brittney says, as she quickly raises something in her hand. He has no time to react as she snaps a picture of him, yelling 'Material for future blackmail, acquired!' as she and Lauren quickly shut the door.</p><p>"<i>Hey-</i>!", Ryan yells belatedly, to their retreating footsteps. He walks over and peeks out the door, to glare at the girls or Anthony maybe. </p><p>He does let out a frustrated noise when he makes direct eye contact with Katie, who for some reason, choses this exact moment to rummage through the stationery supplies closet just outside. Ryan's luck is practically non-existent on this fine day. </p><p>He feels goosebumps erupt on his thigh when the cold air of the office hits his skin, and Katie's eyebrows disappear into her hairline when she notices. Ryan holds his glare steadily aimed at her as he inches the door shut. </p><p>He closes his eyes and bangs his head on the closed-door once, then twice with an alarmingly loud thunk accompanying it. </p><p>Today couldn't get any worse. Where is Steven anyways? Ryan checked his watch, it had been an hour since Steven left. He leans into the cold wood and takes deep breaths. Thank god, he'll be back any minute now, and then Ryan can finally be back to wearing- </p><p>The door opens with such a sudden force, whoever was on the other side seeming to be in a real hurry. Unfortunately for Ryan, the door (which was propping him up, mind you) yeeted him back into the bathroom, and he landed flat on his ass.  </p><p>This is. Too. Fucking. Much. </p><p>He looks up, ready to scream when he notices who it actually was. </p><p>Shane was standing in front of him, a hand reaching out toward Ryan, as though he was about to haul him back up but stopped midway and just hovering, frozen in spot by the sheer power of the booty shorts, apparently.</p><p>"I'm sorry-", Ryan says stupidly, because he doesn't know what else to say. He can feel his cheeks burn. Shane still doesn't say anything to this. Ryan watches as his throat works around a gulp, and then he slowly returns his hand at his side, still just staring.  </p><p>The door clicks shut behind him and that little sound finally, finally brings Shane back online. He blinks slowly, opening his mouth only to clamp it shut. He's- is he... Blushing? Oh god, he's embarrassed to be caught in this situation. </p><p>Somehow, that knowledge tips Ryan's own embarrassment into anger. He's not even sure who he's angry at. Maybe at himself, for being sprawled out on the floor of their staff bathroom in an interesting outfit. Or maybe at his horrible decision making skills that led him to this point. Or maybe at Shane. Definitely at Shane. He wishes to melt into sentimental, angry, black goo and seep into the drains like venom to escape this speechless Shane, his dark gaze and stupid long legs and-</p><p>"I'm-", Shane starts, interrupting Ryan's confusing (horny?) thoughts.  </p><p>"You know what, forget it", Ryan says, his voice clipped. Shane notices. </p><p>"Ryan-" </p><p>"Shut up, Shane". He gets his hands beneath himself and pushes to his feet. Shane chooses this exact moment to step forward and haul him up by the elbows. Ryan pushes at him while still trying to get up and the combined action sends him stumbling into Shane and both of them into the closed door behind them. </p><p>Shane let's out a 'hmmph' at the impact and they're standing so close, too close. Shane is so <i>warm</i> beneath him and this feels so nice.  </p><p>Before Ryan accidentally melts into the warmth that, he realizes beleatedly, is Shane's chest too, he pushes himself off and hastens to get away.  </p><p>Long fingers tighten around his hips, pinning him against Shane. Keeping his eyes locked on Shane's collarbone, Ryan struggles against the hold but it looks like he isn't going anywhere, not if Shane wants him right here, hips pressed together and legs entwined. </p><p>"Shane?" Ryan asks, as he shoots a tentative glance upwards, his previous anger faded. He's met with those dark amber eyes staring straight back at him. One of the hands holding him slides up along his side, sending sparks up his spine. He tightens his hold at the front of Shane's shirt at the sensation. Then that same hand glides down and behind, gropes his ass and pulls him closer.  </p><p>Ryan let's out a yelp and Shane is still looking at him, a hint of a smirk playing across his face and Ryan just wants to close the distance between their lips, they're so close, if he gets on his tip toes- </p><p>"Do you have any idea", Shane says, his voice hoarse and thick, "how fucking hot you look right now."</p><p>"Shaaane", he whines. He's half hard in his jeans and none of this is helping. He's also definitely going to have bruises from how hard Shane is gripping him, as if Ryan would slip away, would want to be anywhere but here right now, shivering as each word Shane says brushes against his lips. </p><p>And then, Shane leans down and finally locks their lips together. </p><p>The kiss is carefully tender and sweet, unhurried. Ryan let's out a shudder when he feels the tip of Shane's tongue swiping across his bottom lip, and then nudging at the seam. He drops his hands to Shanes hips, to slide them up under his shirt, and then move up until he can hook them over his shoulders. He feels goosebumps where skin meets skin and uses this new leverage to push up into the kiss, tilting his head and opening his mouth.</p><p>shane let's out a low groan, then flips them so Shane's pressing Ryan into the wall beside the door, slotting a thigh between his hips and grinding down. Heat pools in Ryan's groin as he lets out a low moan, feeling Shane's tongue sliding along his, shooting delicious sparks through him. </p><p>The subsequent kisses become more and more heated, the friction never enough, always wanting more. Ryan feels cold fingers creeping past the waistband of his shorts and lets out a cut off whimper, but presses into the touch. His knees are about to give out, he can't possibly stand for much longer, but he doesn't want to stop kissing Shane to tell him that.</p><p>Ryan distantly hears the door open besides them and Shane breaks the kiss. He lets out a groan, feels more than hearing a chuckle in response from above him as he buries his face in Shane's chest, silently hoping it isn’t TJ again. </p><p>"Uh, looks like you guys have everything under control-, so uh!", he hears Steven's voice from the doorway. Before either of them could react or reply, Steven slams the door again with a loud bam.</p><p>"I think we broke Steven", Shane murmurs as he runs his fingers through Ryan's scalp, ruffling up his hair. The action makes something warm flutter in Ryan's chest. He leans into the touch like a cat and Shane presses a quick kiss to his hairline as he adds, "you still need your pants, though" </p><p>"Oh shit" </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get them for you", he says as he moves away, taking all the warmth with him. Ryan let's out an embarrassing whine that only makes Shane reply with an amused "Shush now" </p><p>Ryan most definitely does not pout. </p><p>Shane is almost out the door when he pauses and glances back, catching Ryan's eye. His eyes dark and lips kiss swollen and he shoots Ryan one of his brilliant smiles, all crinkly eyes and wide teeth as he says, "Come home with me" and adds a wink to that, as if the message wasn'tclear. </p><p>"At least take me out to dinner first, Shane" </p><p>"That can be arranged", he shoots another wink. Ryan's starting to second guess his decision making skills again. "Tacos?" </p><p>"First get me in some pants, big guy", Ryan says as he crosses his arms, enjoying the way Shane's eyes appreciatively slide down his body.  </p><p>"You'd think my plan is to get you out of your pants, not back into them", he jokes and then he's gone.</p><p>An alarming amount of fondness fills Ryan, it's really concerning. He can't wait to get into his pants, and then get back out of them, later. </p><p>"I can't believe I owe my sexual awakening to booty shorts", he mutters to himself in disbelief and barks out a laugh that echoes in the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>